Enviado por correo
by Samy-SamXD
Summary: Viktor un hombre soltero y exitoso como abogado tiene una vida tranquila en Rusia. Hasta que una fría madrugada alguien toca a su puerta, cuando abre se encuentra con una gran caja frente a esta. La sorpresa viene cuando la abre, dentro de ella hay un chico.
1. Caja

**Capitulo uno.**

 **-Caja-**

* * *

Son alrededor de las 11:40 de la noche. Afuera hace bastante frío, pero claro yo no le tomo importancia, mi hogar es muy cálido y nada mejor que leer en noches como esta, en la comodidad de mi sofá. Escucho el sonido de golpeteo en mi puerta interrumpiendo mi lectura, ¿Quién toca a estas horas y en estas condiciones?, sin más opción me levanto a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abro la puerta un viento helado choca contra mi rostro, una de las muchas cosas que amo de Rusia. No veo a nadie, miro a la izquierda después a la derecha y nada, la calle se encuentra a oscuras entonces bajo la mirada topándome con una gran caja.

 _¿Eh?_

¿Qué hace una caja ahí? y más importante, ¿por qué en mi casa?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna me conduce a una respuesta. Con algo de temor me atrevo a dar un ligero golpe con mi mano para ver si esta emite sonido alguno, nada. Me acerco lo suficiente y olfateo un poco por si huelo algo sospechoso, nada tampoco. Vuelvo a mirar a ambas direcciones y opto por meter la caja a mi hogar, cuando estoy a punto de cargarla me sorprendo por lo pesada que es, mejor la arrastro.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, es hora de abrirla. Está bien sellada ya que tiene bastante cinta, así que voy por un cuchillo a la cocina y me dispongo a abrirla.

Jamás pensé que me toparía algo así en la vida, nunca me imaginé que en mis 28 años de vida me pasaría algo así, suponía que esto solo sucedía en las películas.

Dentro de la caja hay un chico desnudo de piel algo blanquecina, cabellos negros y ligeras heridas en su cuerpo, sobretodo en sus pies. Amarrado de las muñecas y tobillos, con cinta en su boca, juraría que esta desmayado y en una posición que desde mi punto de vista es bastante incómoda.

Con todo el valor que logro juntar, lo muevo un poco para ver si el chico reacciona. Abre sus ojos grandes y llenos de temor. Antes de poder hacer o decir algo comienza a moverse tratando de alejarse de mí.

Confundido y con dificultad, él logra salir de la caja apegándose a una pared cercana, me mira con terror, con sus pupilas contraídas, temblando ligeramente.

—No te haré daño —me aventuro a hablar—Tú… ¿Me entiendes?

Él asiente frenéticamente pero aun alejado.

— ¿Me permites quitarte la cinta de tu boca? —pregunto.

Baja la mirada sopesando sus opciones, lanza otra mirada hacia mí asiente inseguro.

Me acerco a él lentamente, y dirijo mis manos a su rostro, él cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Comienzo a quitarla cuidadosamente.

Cuando lo libero de esta habla.

— ¿U-Usted es ayudante de ese hombre? —pregunta bajando la mirada.

Sus temblores se hacen más intensos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál hombre?

—S-Si, usted debe serlo —afirma.

—Te confundes, yo no soy "ayudante" del hombre que hablas —aseguro señalándolo completamente—No sé de qué hombre hablas.

—D-Deshazte de mí entonces —habla en un susurro—Mátame o abandóname en algún lugar.

— ¿Estás loco? —regaño—Claro que no haré eso.

—Hazlo...

—No entiendo cómo es que llegaste aquí —paso mi mano por mi cabello—Pero tienes que volver a tu hogar, dime ¿tienes familia?

—N-No —murmura—Nací en aquel lugar oscuro —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—No tienes a donde ir... —lo observo detenidamente. Es muy delgado y sus heridas son profundas, pero al ver sus ojos noto algo que me hace temblar—Permíteme quitarte esas ataduras —sus ojos se vuelven a posar sobre los míos, son cafés y tienen un extraño brillo.

Por alguna extraña razón quiero mantenerlo ahí, protegerlo de todo mal, de que no le hicieran daño, que se quedara a mi lado y apenas lo conozco hace menos de media hora.

Le quito las ataduras de sus muñecas y tobillos dejando una gran marca roja tras de ellas.

—I-Insisto en que deberías deshacerte de mí —dice agachando su cabeza.

—Dime tu nombre —ignoro completamente su comentario.

—Y-Yuuri, así me llamaban ellos.

—Mi nombre es Viktor —me presento —Déjame cuidar de ti— bien lo dije. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar en él.

—Usted estará en peligro —dice llorando

Creo que lo sé, a pesar de eso no pretendo dejarlo solo.

* * *

Él no tiene a donde ir, no tiene familia. No hay más opción que cuidarlo en mi casa no tengo problema con ello, gano bien, lo suficiente para poder cuidarlo. Y aunque apenas lo acabo de conocer, el verlo ahí tan vulnerable, tan confundido y con miedo, me dan tantas ganas de protegerlo, y de algún modo al verlo a la cara siento que puedo hacerlo.

A pesar de lo que muchos dirían:

 _"¡Oye es una locura!"_

 _"Lo acabas de conocer"_

 _"¿Y si es peligroso?"_

Me rio de aquello, seguramente de no ser yo dirían lo mismo, probablemente de ser alguien… Harían lo que yo.

Son las tres de la madrugada y él está mucho más tranquilo, lo sé porque empieza a recorrer con la vista el lugar, sin embargo no se atreve a moverse de donde está, supongo que aún tiene miedo.

—Vamos a dormir —sugiero mientras me aproximo a él y de nuevo el temor se presenta. Le toco el hombro suavemente, sin embargo él reacciona agresivamente apartando mi mano.

— ¡No me toque! —grita él poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

Debo pensar bien en mis palabras.

—Yuuri tranquilo —trato de calmarlo, pero es en vano.

— ¡No! —Sus lágrimas comienzan a salir—¡Tú abusaras de mí!

— ¿Qué?, estas equivocado, no pienso hacer tal cosa —me defiendo.

—No, no, no... —murmura y aun tocando su cabeza, sus piernas están tan débiles que no puede ponerse de pie y cae.

—Yuuri...—paso mi mano por mi cabello, ya es tarde y estoy cansado por las emociones de hoy, tomo a Yuuri entre mis brazos y subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que afortunadamente deje abierta.

Yuuri patalea y grita, quizá pude hacerlo de otra forma y no tener que llegar a este extremo, pero si no lo hacía igual no tendría resultado positivo.

Lo dejo con cuidado en la cama y me retiro de ahí cerrando la puerta. Voy a mi habitación en busca de alguna ropa vieja de cuando era joven. Al entrar al cuarto encuentro a Yuuri sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras solloza por lo bajo.

—Usaras esta ropa, espero que te quede —digo sentándome a la orilla de la cama—Sabes, no busco lastimarte porque aunque no me creas me encuentro en la misma situación que tú —alza su vista llorosa un tanto extrañada—Bueno quizá no "en la misma situación", me refiero a que estoy completamente confundido.

—M-Me harás lo mismo que esas personas... —habla aun cubriendo su rostro.

—Yuuri… No sé qué te hayan hecho aquellas personas, pero te aseguro que yo no lo haré —digo con sinceridad—Quiero cuidar de ti, si sales seguramente volverás con aquellas personas que te, dañaran y yo no quiero eso.

Él me mira ahora con sorpresa.

—Te prepararé la ducha —me levanto y me dirijo al baño de la misma habitación.

Enciendo el grifo de agua caliente y la tina comienza a llenarse. Abro el grifo de agua fría para templarla un poco después la cierro y voy a donde esta él—Te voy a cargar a la ducha.

Esa no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Me acerco a él y lo tomo entre mis brazos, Yuuri se tensa cuando lo cargo, pero no me importa, lo que es importante ahora es limpiarle esas heridas. Lo llevo hasta la tina y lo coloco con cuidado.

Suelta un ligero grito en el momento que el agua toca su cuerpo y era de esperarse, algunas de sus heridas aún se hayan ligeramente abiertas. Cuando está completamente dentro de la tina se calma un poco.

— ¿Puedes bañarte?—pregunto. Él niega.

Tomo el shampoo que se encuentra ahí y pongo un poco en mis manos, las aproximo a su cabeza y comienzo a lavar su cabello.

Él solo guarda silencio mientras lo hago.

—Ahora lavare tu cuerpo, si hay un lugar que no quieres que toque dime —él asiente.

Tomo el jabón entre mis manos y lo froto un poco hasta hacer algo de espuma, era como si estuviera bañando un bebé, aunque jamás lo he hecho en realidad. Empiezo por lavar parte de su cuello hasta sus hombros, se tensa un poco, más no dice nada.

Sigo lavando hasta llegar a sus brazos, luego sus muñecas donde suelta un quejido lastimero, pues el jabón hizo que ardieran sus heridas, pero sigue sin decir algo para que me detenga.

Prosigo con su espalda donde tiene pequeñas cortadas, enseguida voy a sus piernas y tobillos.

—Yuuri, lava tus partes íntimas—él me mira—No pienso lavar esas "zonas", se bien que no deseas que yo lo haga.

Pongo el jabón en sus manos, le indico que frote un poco para crear espuma.

—Ahora lava "ahí" —apunto a su parte baja, él asiente y así lo hace.

Mientras lo hace, yo miro a otro lado.

Jala de mi camisa indicándome que término. Agarro la toalla que se encuentra a un lado, lo levanto con cuidado de la tina y lo envuelvo en una toalla, de nuevo lo tomo en mis brazos, me dirijo a la cama.

Lo seco y le ayudo a ponerse la ropa, ahora se ve mejor.

—Voy por unas vendas —salgo de la habitación en busca de las vendas, algo de algodón y alcohol.

Al volver él está esperándome, con sus manos en las rodillas y su mirada fija en mí.

—Con esto curare tus heridas, te arderá un poco pero veras que todo estará bien.

Al colocar el algodón suelta un quejido, me disculpo, después pongo vendas pequeñas en las heridas más graves, que rodean sus muñecas y tobillos.

—No entiendo... —dice en voz baja—No entiendo porque cuidas de mí.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —respondo—Ahora duerme.

Lo cubro con la sábana y paso mi mano por su cabello.

—G-Gracias... —susurra para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Una involuntaria sonrisa cubre mi rostro. No hay nada que agradecer.

Me retiro a mi habitación. Mi ropa se mojó cuando le di el baño a Yuuri, así que busco otra, me visto con ella y me acuesto, pero por más cansado que este no puedo dormir.

Si ahora pienso en cada acontecimiento de mi vida seguramente este sería el más impactante. Mi vida ha sido completamente normal, soy un hombre común y corriente.

Soltero, no soy muy bueno manteniendo relaciones, por el hecho de "ser aburrido", no es mi culpa que solo se guíen por el físico y no se tomen la molestia de conocerme antes.

También tengo un trabajo de abogado donde se me conoce mucho por los casos que he logrado solucionar. Si soy un buen abog… Golpeo mi frente.

Puedo hablar con Otabek y él se encargara de investigar el caso de Yuuri. ¡¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?!

Miro el techo de la habitación, si, realmente soy un completo distraído. Tengo una prueba, un testimonio, puedo comenzar.

 _"Usted estará en peligro"._

Si, lo estoy, lo sé bien, pero tengo que llegar al fondo de esto y encontrar al culpable de ello.

Por él.

Por Yuuri.

* * *

 **Bien este es el primer capítulo, tenía que hacerlo después de todo una idea es una idea y no debo permitir que se me vaya ;v. Fui apoyada después de todo y eso me motivo más, disculpen los errores de ortografía, no los notó. Espero que el cap sea de su agrado, no asegurare día que actualice pues XD siempre me pasa algo inesperado.**

 **¡Ojo!, Yuuri estuvo desnudo por bastante tiempo; v y Viktor ni se inmuta ;'v.**

 **-Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la serie de Yuri! On Ice.**

 **-Cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia.**


	2. Confesión

**Capitulo dos.**

 **-Confesión-**

* * *

6:00 AM.

Escucho un grito que me saca del mundo de los sueños. Me levanto tan rápido como puedo y corro en dirección a la habitación donde está Yuuri.

Y ahí lo veo, pateando a algo invisible mientras que sigue con sus ojos cerrados. Un grito agudo inunda la habitación, mientras más lágrimas salen como cataratas de sus ojos.

Una pesadilla, una muy terrible.

Me acerco con cuidado y comienzo a moverlo hasta sacudirle incluso. Alcanzo a escuchar alguno que otro balbuceo como "No, no quiero", "No Phichit". ¿Será ese tal "Phichit" quién lo lastimó?

La impotencia y desesperación empieza a carcomer mi pecho, lo agarro por los dos hombros y lo sacudo más fuerte. No hay respuesta de su parte y Yuuri aún sigue pataleando y soltando gritos desgarradores.

— ¡Yuuri! —grito en un acto de desesperación. Él abre sus ojos con demasía y sus pupilas me calan, sus labios están temblando y sus manos agarran mi pijama aprensivamente, las lágrimas continúan bajando.

Cae en la cuenta de lo que pasa y suelta mi agarre, se aleja con dificultad de mí, cayendo de la cama y tomando la esquina de la habitación en una posición fetal.

—Yuuri, cálmate —me aproximo a donde se encuentra, con gran cuidado para no asustarlo—Solo… Solo fue una pesadilla.

Él me mira entre sus brazos con los ojos aún cristalizados, mientras yo aproximo mi mano a su cabeza para acariciar sus hebras de cabello.

No sé exactamente lo que él ha sufrido, pero es seguro que no fue nada bueno. Sus heridas indican que él ha forcejeado en varias ocasiones e incluso tal vez por eso tiene aquellas marcas en sus pies.

Miro el reloj que se halla colgado en la pared.

6:30 AM.

Dentro de poco tengo que ir a mi trabajo pero no puedo dejar a Yuuri solo.

—V-Viktor —me llama él con dificultad pero ya algo más tranquilo.

—Dime —contesto, tratando de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Perdón —se disculpa.

—No te preocupes —respondo—Te dije que cuidaría de ti, ¿no?

Él solo asiente.

—Así que no hay problema —le ayudo a levantarse, aún se le complica mantenerse de pie. Lo vuelvo a acostar en la cama—Te traeré el desayuno, seguro tienes hambre —vuelve a asentir—Ya regreso.

Sin más salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Opto por algo sencillo y me decido por un huevo con tocino y pan tostado con mermelada. Sigo pensando en sus ojos al despertar, nunca vi una mirada tan llena de tristeza, dolor y miedo.

La escena se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, lo que hace que se me caigan varias veces los utensilios de cocina. Su mirada, su temor, su miedo, sus brazos tomando mis mangas, su… grito. Sus gritos.

Decido llamar a Otabek y este contesta casi de inmediato.

—Viktor ¿qué sucede? —habla con su tono de voz serio tan característico de él.

—Hola Otabek —tomo un poco de aire—Veras, sucedió algo y necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué?, ¿alguien te amenaza?—pregunta él, sabe que yo como abogado tengo problemas con las personas de los casos que resolvía.

En algunas ocasiones atentaron contra mi vida, ya que al individuo que mandaba tras las rejas de alguna manera u otra se contactaba con alguien y lo mandaban tras de mí.

Muchos juicios en los que me vi involucrado eran de asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros e inculpaban a personas inocentes o a las víctimas es por eso que tengo contacto con la policía. Hubo ocasiones que tenía que defender al culpable, ese es la parte que no me gusta de mi trabajo, pero no tengo opción.

—Recibí algo —paso mi mano por mi cabello—Más bien un "alguien".

—Te refieres a que ¿recibiste una persona? —cuestiona.

—Sí, venía en una gran caja —contesto—Pero viva, no pienses mal.

— ¿Crees que esté relacionado con el tráfico de personas?

—Eso me temo —apago la estufa y espero respuesta.

—Voy en un rato a tu casa —responde él— ¿Ha hablado contigo?

—Sí, pero muy poco.

—Bueno, hablaré con el capitán Feltsman —y cuelga.

Tomo un plato y deposito la comida en este, después voy a la habitación donde se encuentra Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri come como si fuera la primera vez que probaba un bocado de comida en su vida. Si le observo bien es bastante delgado y por sus ojos puedo decir que es asiático.

De pronto él pone el plato frente a mí, entregándomelo sin ninguna sobra en este. Lo miro con asombro y después le dedico una sonrisa a lo que en él aparece un muy sutil sonrojó.

Me encuentro satisfecho al saber que come como es debido.

Con el plato en mis manos salgo del cuarto para lavar dicho traste en la cocina. Mientras me encuentro en la labor, tocan a la puerta y enseguida voy a abrir.

Es Otabek acompañado del capitán Yakov Feltsman.

—Adelante —les dejo entrar.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunta el mayor, Yakov es un hombre serio y carente de empatía alguna, es comprometido con su trabajo, sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que llegue a ser un poco hiriente.

—No te apresures, lo asustaras —respondo.

—Viktor, le haremos unas preguntas —esta vez habla Otabek.

—Entiendo, síganme —ellos asienten y los guío a la habitación donde se encuentra el chico.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Yuuri justo donde lo deje, observando curioso su alrededor, al verme se sonroja, sin embargo luego capta su atención en los dos hombres que me acompañan, me mira sin comprender nada.

—Ellos ayudarán en lo que te sucedió —le explico, mientras le dedicó una sonrisa —Así que te harán unas preguntas.

Sigue nervioso, alternando miradas entre ellos y yo. Asiente removiéndose un poco en la cama.

—Soy el oficial Otabek Altín, seré quien te hará las preguntas —se presenta el kazajo.

—Y yo el capitán Yakov Feltsman —le sigue el hombre mayor.

—Bien comenzaré —habla Otabek, yo me mantengo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y Yakov mira al chico, analizándolo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Y-Yuuri —habla con un ligero tartamudeo.

— ¿No posees un apellido?

Yuuri solo niega con la cabeza.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —prosigue Otabek.

—N-No lo sé, es un lugar oscuro y enorme, ahí nací —contesta con un ligero tartamudeo.

— ¿Puedes describirlo más a fondo? —insiste.

Se siente la tensión en el lugar. Yuuri me mira nervioso, yo solo asiento con la cabeza y prosigue.

—H-Había camas y las paredes eran blancas.

— ¿Había más personas? —Yuuri asiente frenéticamente— ¿Cuántas?

Yuuri mira sus manos contando con sus dedos y después muestra su mano izquierda con cuatro dedos levantados.

— ¿Hombres o mujeres? —continua Otabek.

—H-Hombres —responde.

— ¿Qué era lo que te hacían en aquel lugar? —al momento que pregunta aquello, Yuuri comienza a temblar.

—E-Experimentos —contesta con dificultad.

— ¿Experimentos? —Otabek mira confundido a Yuuri, y este solo asiente— ¿Qué clase de experimentos?

Yo me encuentro igual de confundido.

—P-Para que los hombres puedan embarazarse —nos quedamos en shock ante aquella respuesta.

Otabek tanto como Yakov no saben que decir y ni que hablar de mi ya que me encuentro en las mismas que ellos.

Pero Yuuri prosigue.

—S-Somos una generación que salió con éxito —mantiene la mirada en sus manos.

—Quieres decir que... —Otabek muy apenas puede hablar.

—Puedo embarazarme —finaliza la frase Yuuri.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? —esta vez pregunta Yakov.

—N-Nos venden —Yuuri aún tiembla—Yo iba dirigido a un hombre líder de una mafia.

— ¿Pero cómo saben que es una generación con éxito? —fui yo quien me aventuro a preguntar y Yuuri me mira con sorpresa.

—Mi amigo fue la prueba... —traga saliva—Él está embarazado.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, intento digerir todo... Eso, no...

¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Y Yuuri lo dijo como si fuera algo normal!

Parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. He tratado casos insólitos, como el de una mujer que asesinó a su pareja por no prestarle atención a ella y prefería los videojuegos, claro que para desgracia del hombre fue ser cortado en partes, pero esto… Esto es, es otro nivel.

Después del interrogatorio, Otabek y Yakov pasan a retirarse.

Una tormenta se avecina.

Una muy grande.

 **.**

 **[0-0]**

 **.**

 **Bueno el capítulo de hoy... Si muchas deben estar como:**

 **Pero así se me ocurrió esto ;'v ¿qué se le hace?.**

 **Mpreg -claro. :v (Todavía pueden huir).**

 **Aclaro las edades de los personajes:**

 **Viktor: 28 años**

 **Yuuri: 20 años (las otras personas que se encontraban con él en ese lugar oscuro, tienen su edad también).**

 **Otabek: 24 años**

 **Teorías? Adelanté.**

 **Bye nvn/.**

 **PD: No sé cuándo actualice.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capítulo tres.**

 **-Recuerdos-**

* * *

 ** _Punto de vista de Yuuri (6 años)._**

 _Los hombres de batas blancas me sacan del cuarto oscuro en el que estaba y me llevan a una habitación aún más grande e igual de oscura. Ellos no me dicen nada._

 _Solo me dejan en el lugar y se van sin más._

 _Es extraño que me saquen de mi habitación, a veces solo lo hacen para llevarme con un anciano que mira mi cuerpo y escribe en su tabla, también con otro hombre que se llama Celestino. Él me enseña muchas cosas, como los colores, a cómo hablar correctamente, palabras que no entiendo y muchas cosas más. Él me felicita por aprender rápido._

 _Ahora no es así._

 _Justo ahora me encuentro en un lugar desconocido para mí._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Miro el sitio, hay unas cuantas camas y las ventanas están muy por encima de mí que aunque fuera adulto tal vez nunca podría alcanzarlas. La habitación está relativamente limpia, pero no es tan fría como las demás. Camino un poco por el lugar, pero me detengo de inmediato, hay otros niños ahí._

 _Ellos me miran curiosos, pero aun así no se acercan… creo que están asustados ¿acaso no notan que me encuentro igual que ellos?_

 _Uno de ellos se levanta de su cama y se acerca lentamente a mí, yo solo lo observó sorprendido. Su cabello es negro como el mío pero su piel morena, tiene unos ojos muy grandes y con un toque de alegría._

 _—Hola —saluda el niño y toma mi mano—Me llamó Phichit —sonríe._

 _—M-Mi nombre es Y-Yuuri —me presento con algo de inseguridad._

 _Otro niño que se halla ahí también se anima a hablar, su cabello es muy extraño, rubio y con un copetito rojo, tiene una sonrisa rara, pero aun así parece agradable._

 _—Yo soy Minami —se presenta él, sonriéndome más, ahora lo noto. Su colmillo sobresale._

 _—Mi nombre es Guang Hong —habla con tranquilidad otro chico de piel clara y cabello café claro y ojos curiosos. Tiene pequitas._

 _Hay otro niño ahí, tiene ojos verdes y es rubio, él no… parece muy agradable, parece como si... odiara todo, lo cual hace que me dé un poco de gracia. Este está en una esquina negando con la cabeza._

 _—Ese niño de ahí —señala Phichit al niño rubio—Es Yurio._

 _—No pedí que me presentaras —dice con molestia el mencionado._

 _—Es un gruñón —murmura Minami._

 _—Te escuche —gruñe Yurio._

 _Solo reímos._

 _Después de aquello decidimos jugar, excepto por Yurio, él sigue manteniéndose al margen._

 ** _._**

 ** _*Dos meses después*_**

 ** _._**

 _Hemos formado una amistad, a veces Yurio se niega a jugar con nosotros pero poco a poco se nos une a pesar de ello, yo ya le considero un amigo, a pesar de ser como un gato huraño puede llegar a ser muy amable... a su modo._

 _Celestino entra a la habitación, interrumpiendo nuestro juego._

 _—Chicos les traje colores y hojas para que dibujen —todos nos acercamos para que nos diera_ _una hoja—Dibujen lo que más deseen._

 _Por mi cabeza sólo cruza una palabra._

 _"Libertad"._

 _— ¡Termine! —exclamo emocionado._

 _En mi dibujo estamos todos en un parque de esos que nos cuenta Celestino, el sol está sobre nosotros, mientras nos agarramos de las manos. Puse el nombre de cada uno arriba de quien era para que a Celestino le fuera más fácil entenderlo._

 _Celestino lo toma con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al verlo cambia. ¿No le habrá gustado?, de pronto me sonríe y me abraza._

 _—Celestino, ¿no te gusto mi dibujo? —pregunto algo desanimado._

 _— ¿Qué dices?, pero claro que me gusto —dice limpiando sus lágrimas, pero aún sigue triste._

 _¿Qué acaso estoy mal?, ¿está mal querer salir?_

* * *

 ** _Yuuri (14 años)._**

 _Minami, Guang Hong y Phichit se hallan encima de la cama de Yurio platicando cualquier cosa, en algunas ocasiones escucho sus risas._

 _Yo me encuentro recostado en mi cama, hace ya rato volví de mi chequeo diario con los doctores, por eso ellos no me han hablado saben que me quedo pensando por varios minutos._

 _—"Solo unos años más y su cuerpo estará completamente maduro" —dijo uno de los que me examinaban._

 _Sé cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí, aunque no con todo detalle._

 _Por otro lado Celestino nos había dicho días atrás, sobre la fuga que tenía planeada, nos ayudaría a escapar del lugar._

 _Celestino siempre nos cuenta sobre aquel mundo que desconocíamos completamente, donde hay más gente, donde todos conversaban con los otros, donde se aprendía, donde se conocía el amor, donde podíamos ser… Libres. Donde podría ser feliz._

 _Como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Celestino entra a la habitación._

 _—Chicos es hora —habla, todos asentimos emocionados. ¡Por fin conoceremos el mundo!_

 _Nos acercamos a donde esta él._

 _El plan que nos había mencionado Celestino, consiste en salir con demasiado cuidado de la gran habitación, si él ya había indicado que era "hora", eso significaba que ya cumplió con la primera fase, que era desactivar la seguridad y haberse librado de los guardias. Al parecer el doctor "encargado" no se encuentra en la clínica, lo que facilita la situación._

 _Una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, y la emoción se aloja en mi pecho. No puedo creer que veré el sol, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que sentiré la lluvia, ¿cómo se sentirá la lluvia?, ¿cómo se sentirá la nieve? a veces escuchábamos las gotas caer desde nuestra habitación y los truenos, al principio me asustaba si se oía uno, pero después entendí de que era parte de todo, cada vez que llovía todos nos sentábamos en el piso e imaginábamos como era, como se sentía, a que sabía. Conoceré a más gente… Quizá me e-enamore._

 _Salimos de la habitación en silencio, Celestino mira a todos lados buscando a alguien. Nos hace una seña de manos._

 _Nadie._

 _¡Genial!._

 _Seguimos a Celestino hasta llegar a una gran puerta, era la salida. Cuando abre la puerta, un viento frío choca contra nuestros rostros, afuera es de noche y se ve nieve caer, aunque esté oscuro… se ve la luz de la luna, es clara y la brisa fresca choca contra mi rostro, yo… por fin saldré, saldré de aquí con mis amigos. Todos sonreímos y nos tomamos de las manos._

 _La libertad se encuentra demasiado cerca._

 _Cuando alzamos la vista para ver a Celestino, oímos un ruido atronador, me quedo sordo, mientras veo a Celestino caer de espaldas, hay algo oscuro… una mancha en su pecho._

 _No puedo moverme, y un olor a quemado y metal invade mis fosas nasales, Yurio aprieta mi mano y un sollozo sale de la boca de Minami._

 _Un hombre anciano sale de un arbusto y se acerca con una gran sonrisa; no… es una sonrisa amable. Da miedo._

 _—Oh Celestino, gran imbécil —poco a poco se aproxima a donde nos encontramos—_  
 _¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?_

 _Phichit es el primero en caer y sus rodillas impactan contra el piso, Yurio sin soltar ese agarre fuerte en mi mano nos jala a los cuatro hacía el cuerpo ahora inmóvil de Celestino, intento mover a Phichit y él se nos une arrodillándose junto a él._

 _Celestino… no… él nos cuidó desde siempre, nos trató como… sus hijos._

 _Nos dio cariño. Nos enseñó que a pesar de todo existe la humanidad, pero ahora solo hay un cuerpo, un cuerpo sin vida rodeado de sangre._

 _Miro a mis amigos, todos temblamos, ni Guang Hong ni Minami pueden contener las lágrimas, dudo si yo lo estoy haciendo, no pudimos hacer nada, no pude proteger a el hombre que fue como mi padre. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?..._

 _— ¡Levántense!_ _—grita el hombre anciano. Obedecemos rápido—Espero que esto no suceda de nuevo —dice pateando el cuerpo inmóvil de Celestino._

 _Todo ocurre en un segundo. Yurio suelta mi agarre y se lanza hacía el rostro del anciano gritando, pataleando y rasguñando. El anciano toma de sus cabellos a mi amigo rubio y con fuerza lo azota contra el suelo._

 _Justo cuando nos acercamos a socorrerlo pone su arma en la cabeza de mi amigo._

 _—Si se atreven a acercarse, él morirá —sentencia._

 _Después ese incidente, todo cambio._

* * *

 ** _Yuuri (19 años)._**

 _Todos en la habitación nos encontramos preocupados. Guang Hong no ha vuelto del chequeo, solo se escucha el "tic tac" del reloj que está en el lugar._

 _Miro impaciente hacia la puerta, trato de levantarme pero me es imposible pues la cadena a la que estoy atado no me permite moverme mucho._

 _Siento la mirada de Yurio sobre mí y solo niega con la cabeza._

 _— ¿Crees que él haya sido elegido para la prueba? —pregunta Minami con preocupación._

 _—Es lo más probable —contesta Yurio._

 _—Vamos chicos no hay que ser tan pesimistas —trata de calmar el ambiente Phichit._

 _—Sabes bien que es la verdad, no trates de engañarte a ti mismo —dice Yurio apretando las sabanas de su cama. Él al igual que todos los ahí presentes está intranquilo, pero trata de mantener un semblante fuerte._

 _Mientras esperamos ansiosamente, la puerta se abre, pero no es Guang Hong, es ese vejestorio._

 _— ¡Mis chicos! —habla el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me provoca asco—Su querido amigo ahora se encuentra en observación, y será así durante su embarazo._

 _¿Qué?_

 _—Oigan quiten esos gestos de sus rostros —prosigue el viejo—Eso quiere decir que dentro de 4 meses si el feto que crece en él está bien, ustedes podrán ser libres._

 _¿Libres?_

 _—Bueno, libres en si no serán —aún siguió con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro—Ya que serán vendidos._

 _¿Vendidos?_

 _—Por cierto, se me olvida mencionar que ahora su amigo está "emparejado" —dice con algo de repulsión al decir emparejado—Seguro al doctor Leo de la Iglesia lo conocen, solo espero que ese hombre pueda pagar el precio del chico —dice con un tono burlón._

 _Y sin más se fue._

 _Phichit tiene una mano cubriendo su boca y con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _Minami cubre su rostro con las manos._

 _Yurio mantiene su mirada abajo._

 _Yo solamente no puedo creer en lo que había dicho._

 ** _._**

 ** _*4 meses después*_**

 ** _._**

 _No hemos visto a Guang Hong, según lo que el vejestorio nos ha contado, el embarazo de Guang Hong cursa bien, y para mayor sorpresa el bebé que espera será una niña._

 _Me encuentro tranquilo al saber que Guang Hong se hallaba con bien y esta con la persona que ama, porque si, nosotros sabemos desde mucho antes que él tiene y tenía interés en el doctor Leo de la Iglesia y al parecer era recíproco._

 _"Desde el primer chequeo me enamoré de él". Oí decir a mi amigo de pecas un día._

 _Pero al parecer la tranquilidad no dura por mucho, ahora nos encontramos en una situación sumamente tensa, donde un hombre de cabellos negros y de un color de ojos azul intenso nos mira como si de carnes frescas tratásemos._

 _El hombre pone toda su atención en mi amigo de cabellos rubios, examina cada parte del cuerpo de Yurio mientras que este se encuentra notablemente incómodo y molesto._

 _—Quiero a este chico —habla al fin el hombre._

 _El vejestorio asiente._

 _—Buena elección señor JJ, se lo enviare —contesta sin más._

 _—Lo quiero ahora —exige el otro hombre._

 _—No se altere, aún el chico debe estar en observación._

 _El hombre suelta un suspiro y accede._

 _Volteo ver al rubio que si bien sigue serio y con el cejo fruncido, sus ojos empiezan a empañarse._

 _Ya han comprado a Yurio y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

 ** _.[-*-]._**

 _Estaba soñando, jugaba con la niña de Guang Hong y todos estábamos en el parque, pero mis sueños son interrumpidos por unas manos que sujetan mi boca con fuerza al igual que mis muñecas y tobillos, forcejeo e intento patear a mis captores, son demasiado fuertes._

 _Phichit pudo oírme y se apresura para ayudarme_

 _— ¡Yuu…! —su grito queda ahogado, pues le dan un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja en el piso._

 _— ¡Phichit! —forcejeo todo lo que puedo, veo como mi amigo se vuelve a levantar con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos, él está dispuesto a pelear._

 _— ¡Detente! —esta vez chilla Minami asustado._

 _— ¡No quiero! —grita Phichit en respuesta—¡No quiero que lastimen a Yuuri!._

 _La persona que le había proporcionado el golpe a mi amigo, se abalanza contra él aprovechándose que se encuentra distraído propinándole puñetazos._

 _Mi amigo intenta defenderse, pero es inútil._

 _— ¡No! —suelto, en un ataque de impotencia intento zafarme de su agarre, uno de los que me sujeta toma mis tobillos para amarrarlos juntos y otro hace lo mismo pero con mis muñecas._

 _Siento un golpe contra mi cabeza y un pitido agudo resuena dentro de ella. Todo se vuelve oscuro._

 _ **.[-*-].**_

 _Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la luz del lugar me ciega un poco, no puedo mover mis brazos y piernas, sigo amarrado._

 _— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuro._

 _—Eso no importa ahora —escucho la voz del viejo—Serás el remplazo de Yurio._

 _— ¿Qué?..._

 _—Como oíste niño, te enviaré a ti con el señor JJ en vez de a tu amigo —contesta el anciano—Pero no queremos que sucedan inconvenientes así que... tendremos que hacer lo siguiente._

 _Él anciano hizo un chasquido con los dedos y en un santiamén entraron tres hombres en la habitación._

 _—Sabes no olvido aquel día en el que intentaron escapar —comienza a hablar el hombre—Así que lo que te sucederá ahora también es como un castigo por aquella vez._

 _Mis ojos se abren más de lo que estaban y un escalofrío recorre mi columna_

 _—Inicien muchachos._

 _Entre dos empiezan a golpearme fuertemente, mientras que el tercero azota con un látigo mi espalda._

 _No puedo evitar gritar, pero ellos siguen golpeándome._

 _Todo es dolor._

 _— ¡BASTA! —suplico, pero ellos no se detienen._

 _Las lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos y unas cuantas se cuelan por mi boca._

 _— ¡Por favor!, se los suplico —pero uno de ellos, el del látigo, solo ríe fuerte y me azota con más ganas._

 _¿Por qué sigo vivo?_

 _Siento un gran ardor en mi espalda, un gran dolor en mis manos y pies con un color rojo en ellos. Duele, duele demasiado._

 _Dejo de sentir todo aquel dolor._

 _Me toman del cabello y uno de ellos acerca una jeringa a mi brazo inyectando el líquido que poseía esta._

 _De nuevo oscuridad._

 ** _.[_ - _*_ -** ** _]._**

 ** _Yuuri (20 años)._**

 _Abro mis ojos como platos cuando siento que alguien toca mi cuerpo y veo a un hombre de cabello color plata, sus ojos de color azul como el cielo. Él hombre me mira impresionado._

* * *

 _ **Bueno el capítulo de hoy, si tarde un poco, pero lo bueno que especifique que no sabría cuando actualizaría porque era cierto, no puedo fijarles una fecha ya que bueno la tarea me llueve :'v, pero si puedo prometer que no abandonaré esta historia ya que en verdad estoy muy emocionada con ella. Agradezco mucho a mi pareja a ayudarme a escribir esta historia y que me da todo su apoyo.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones sobre lo del capítulo de hoy:**_

 _ **Me he puesto a investigar mucho sobre el embarazo y como se sucede y eso**_ _ **blah**_ _ **blah**_ _ **(aunque ya muchas cosas ya sabía).**_

 _ **-Bien,**_ _ **Guang**_ _ **Hong**_ _ **cuando tuvo relaciones con Leo fue como en el mes de Junio, cuando se supo del embarazo fue en Julio, pues se tarda al meno semanas para saber si esta embarazado. (Si**_ _ **Guang**_ _ **Hong**_ _ **tuvo sexo con Leo y no contó nada por pena, y los demás pensando que apenas sería elegido).**_

 _ **-Acá también aclaro de nuevo las edades de ellos.**_

 _ **Guang**_ _ **Hong**_ _ **según investigue es del 07 de enero, osea que él es el mayor de ellos con 20 años. Luego sigue**_ _ **Yurio**_ _ **(Marzo), el siguiente**_ _ **Phichit**_ _ **(Abril), después**_ _ **Minami**_ _ **(Agosto) y como ultimó**_ _ **Yuuri.**_

 _ **-Cuando**_ _ **Yuuri**_ _ **fue tomado a la fuerza, eran últimos de Noviembre, así que por eso cuando ya**_ _ **Viktor**_ _ **encontró la caja,**_ _ **Yuuri**_ _ **ya tenía 20 (pues él cumple el 29 de noviembre).**_

 _ **Claro eso**_ _ **Viktor**_ _ **no lo sabe aún.**_

 _ **-Celestino era doctor del lugar en donde estaba pero también se encargaba de cuidar de los niños, el enseño todo lo que sabía, a escribir, leer. Lo esencial.**_

 _ **Bien, eso es todo, me siento sad por que no ven las imágenes lindas ya que no se puede en fanfiction pero si en Wattpad :v**_

 _ **[Esta historia principalmente esta en Wattpad]**_


	4. Comenzando

_**Capítulo cuatro.**_

 _ **Comenzando.**_

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Viktor.**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquel interrogatorio y al parecer Yuuri se encuentra sumamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Se levantaba, comía, aseaba, dormía, pero todo lo hacía en silencio, sin dirigirme la palabra, mirando hacia la nada, dándole la apariencia de un muñeco de porcelana.

Todavía conserva esas heridas en su piel, van sanando poco a poco, aunque a veces le es difícil caminar.

Las ocasiones en las que yo le hablaba, él solo me miraba y después volteaba a otro lado, o simplemente bajaba la vista haciéndome sentir impotente.

Se bien que la ha pasado mal… por todo lo que nos contó, y lo que no ha de ser aún más perturbador, pero ¿yo puedo hacer algo por él?

Jamás pasé por algo similar a lo que Yuuri, ni siquiera de cerca, ya que gracias a dios tuve una infancia y adolescencia agradable sin problema alguno, sin preocupaciones y mis padres siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mi cuidado y estudios.

En cambio Yuuri estaba en "un lugar oscuro" como le llamaba él.

Afuera llueve y él se encuentra sentado en el sofá observando hacia la ventana.

El silencio invade el lugar que solo se rompe por el sonido de la lluvia caer.

—Yuuri _—_ susurro su nombre pero no hay respuesta _—_ Yuuri... —insisto.

Para mi sorpresa, responde.

—Ellos siguen ahí... —murmura con gran tristeza.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunto.

—Mis amigos... —una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Justo en ese momento deseo acercarme y abrazarlo, decirle que parara de llorar, que todo saldrá bien y que encontraremos a sus amigos, pero no lo hago.

Me acerco a Yuuri y poso una de mis manos en su hombro, a lo cual él voltea para mirarme con sorpresa.

—Verás que los encontraremos —digo dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Gracias Viktor... _—_ contesta.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, soy interrumpido puesto que alguien toca la puerta con insistencia. Me doy la idea de quién es.

—Enseguida vuelvo Yuuri —y sin más me retiro de la sala para dirigirme a abrir la puerta principal.

En el momento que abro, Otabek entra presuroso dirigiéndose a la sala. Cierro la puerta y le sigo.

No me quejo de que haya entrado así, ya que cuando lo hace es porque tiene información importante que contarme.

Mi amigo saca papeles y unas cuantas fotografías colocándolas en la pequeña mesa que se haya en el centro de la sala, Yuuri le mira atento acercándose poco a poco.

—Otabek, ¿ya puedes decirme qué sucede? —me siento en uno de los sillones e igual miro todos los papeles atento.

—Primero tengo que confirmar algo —dirige su mirada a Yuuri—¿Qué edad tienes?.

—V-Veinte —responde tartamudeando.

—Bien eso confirma ya toda información que poseo _—_ curva sus labios en una sonrisa.

—No sonrías, me asustas —digo fingiendo miedo.

—Que gracioso —vuelve a su semblante serio—Como sabes, Yuuri tiene rasgos asiáticos, con una gasa con sangre y un cabello que nos proporcionaste de él pudimos identificar de que país proviene Yuuri, resultando Japón.

Yuuri me mira confuso.

—Entiendo —esto se torna interesante.

—Todofue con ayuda de un agente que se encuentra en el país de Japón —explica—Hace 20 años una mujer de nombre Hiroko Katsuki que tenía 4 meses de embarazo, desapareció en Junio de 1998 —creo que me doy una idea de lo que dirá—Se le vio por última vez saliendo del hospital.

— ¿Y la mujer es...? —tanteé un poco.

—La madre de Yuuri, coinciden con el ADN —toma aire—Un año antes en Rusia, Moscú, en Octubre de 1997 se reportó de una mujer embarazada de nombre Yari Plisetsky que igual tenía 4 meses de gestación, también desaparecida, esa mujer se le era muy conocida por ser esposa de un importante doctor y que esté a la vez era amigo de su padre que era famoso científico —me muestra una fotografía.

—Una mujer muy bella sin dudas —comento. Sus rasgos son finos y sus ojos verdes. Su cabello rubio perfecto cae en su espalda, mientras muestra una sonrisa a medias.

—Se parece a Yurio... —susurra Yuuri.

— ¿Yurio? —preguntamos al mismo tiempo Otabek y yo.

—Él se encontraba conmigo en aquel lugar —dice contemplando la foto.

— ¿Qué edad tiene él? —cuestiona Otabek.

—Tiene mi edad —atestigua.

— ¿También los demás chicos? —pregunta el moreno. Yuuri asiente.

—Damos inicio con este caso —anuncia mi amigo kazajo poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Después de la información proporcionada por Otabek, él se retira pero no sin antes de que Yuuri le pidiese algo.

— ¿T-Tiene una foto de mi madre? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Claro —mi amigo busca entre los papeles y saca una foto dándosela a Yuuri.

Pude ver como los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaban, con lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos. No me extraña para nada eso, después de todo es su madre.

— ¿E-Ella aún vive? —mi amigo lo mira con sorpresa y después baja su mirada.

—Me temo que no, después de su desaparición ya no se supo más de ella.

Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Yuuri, era una imagen desgarradora.

— ¿P-Puedo conservar la foto? —pregunta Yuuri entre sollozos.

—Sí, no hay problema —accede.

—Gracias por todo Otabek, cualquier cosa llámame —él asiente y se retira.

Ahora Yuuri se encuentra peor, sus lágrimas eran ahora por no haber conocido a su madre y por saber que ella ya no se hallaba viva.

En mi carrera laboral como abogado, he visto a mucha gente llorar. Víctimas y familiares porque no se hace justicia, culpables porque no quieren ir a la cárcel.

Pero el llanto de Yuuri es diferente. Esas gotas saladas que salían de esos ojos color chocolate, esas lágrimas son de sufrimiento puro, y yo no sé cómo lidiar con ello.

De algún modo este chico hizo que me importase.

Me acerco a él, quien se encuentra de pie con sus piernas ligeramente temblando y su cuerpo apoyándose en la pared.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —su voz suena quebrada.

Me toma desprevenido la pregunta sin saber que contestarle.

— ¿Es que hice algo mal? —cae al suelo de rodillas y su llanto se escucha más fuerte.

—Tu no hiciste nada malo —me arrodillo a su altura y levanto su mentón con mi mano, mientras que con la otra limpio las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos—Solo fuiste una víctima más de la maldad de este mundo. Yuuri a veces las personas hacen daño a otras por… cuestiones que no llego a comprender, eso no quiere decir que tengas algo mal, nadie merece ser lastimado.

—Vikotr, ¿seré feliz? —pregunta con ilusión, pero sin quitar su expresión desolada.

—Claro que lo serás —y sin previo aviso, siento como él me acerca a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. No me niego y quería hacerlo, pero me daba miedo lastimarlo… o ser rechazado.

Pero ya lo había lastimado en el momento en que no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos y el cómo se sentía en estos momentos.

Ahora me dedicaría en hacer aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.[:-:** **].**

Afuera comienza a oscurecer indicando la llegada de la noche. Yuuri y yo nos encontramos ahora sentados en el suelo con nuestros cuerpos pegados a la pared y él abrazado a mí. Muevo un poco su hombro.

— ¿Yuuri? —muevo un poco más su hombro y me doy cuenta que él ya se encuentra dormido.

Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro al verlo tan tranquilo, enternecido por ello, me levanto con él en brazos.

Subo con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y lo deposito en la cama.

—Dulces sueños —digo esto para después depositar un beso en su frente.

Si, él será feliz y yo me encargare de ello.

* * *

 **Bueno ahí el capítulo, actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible (ya que como había dicho antes, esta historia la inicie en Wattpad) Así que ahí ya tengo hasta 18 capítulos publicados, pero aquí ya los publicaré corregidos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Esta historia se basa en el año 2018 mes de Diciembre.**

 **Agradezco que lean esta historia nvn.**

 **Agradezco a mi Beta Tania quien me ayuda a la corrección y aporta fabulosas ideas al fic.**

 **Hasta luego .3.**


	5. El exterior

_**Capítulo cinco.**_

 _ **El exterior.**_

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Yuuri.**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que lloré hasta quedar dormido en los brazos de Viktor. En esos momentos yo pensé que él me apartaría pero no fue así, correspondió a mi abrazo, me consoló haciéndome sentir protegido.

Desde aquel día nuestra convivencia se hizo más amena, aunque las sonrisas que yo le dedico no son del todo sinceras y me siento mal por ello porque se bien sus intenciones de hacerme sonreír aunque él no me lo diga directamente.

Pero no puedo darle una verdadera sonrisa... No hasta saber que mis amigos están a salvo y verlos con bien.

" _¿Cómo se encontraran ahora?"._

Es la pregunta que prevalece en mis pensamientos y el solo pensar que no están bien hace que las lágrimas broten automáticamente de mis ojos. La incertidumbre me invade, el deseo de sacarlos de ese horrible lugar crece, pero es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo, porque a pesar de que anhele siempre con conocer el mundo exterior, ahora le tengo miedo.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos, no siento que Viktor toca mi hombro hasta que escucho mi nombre.

—Yuuri, te veo preocupado _—_ sostiene una taza de té en sus manos—Bébelo, te ayudara a relajarte —dice entregándomela.

Asiento y tomo la taza. Sabe dulce y el olor es tranquilizador, seguro que es ese té de hierbas que encontré el otro día.

—Gracias —murmuro por lo bajo.

—No hay porque, solo no me gusta verte preocupado —contesta con una media sonrisa.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana que se encuentra cerca de la cama, observo como caen los copos de nieve atrevas de ella.

—Vi-Viktor crees ¿qué ellos estén bien? —pregunto en voz baja, Viktor alza sus ojos hacía mí.

—Lo están Yuuri, confía en que los encontraremos —me sonríe, posa su mano en mi hombro, se sienta a un lado mío y mira conmigo hacía la ventana.

—Cae mucha nieve, se ve hermoso _—_ digo mientras que una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro el solo pensar la cara de mis amigos al ver los copos caer.

—Sin duda que lo es —afirma Viktor— ¿Vamos afuera? —pregunta.

— ¿E-Estas seguro? —cuestiono. Me da un poco de miedo salir.

—Estarás conmigo —contesta.

—Está bien... _—_ Viktor sonríe aún más y sale de la habitación, cuando vuelve tiene consigo una chaqueta, bufanda y un par guantes.

—Usa esto para cubrirte del frío —los deja en la cama para después volver a salir del cuarto.

Me dispongo a vestirme, mientras lo hago noto las marcas de heridas en mi cuerpo... ya no son tan notorias como antes, Viktor cuida muy bien de que no se infecten.

Miro los tenis que se hallan en el suelo, no sé bien si ponérmelos, Viktor me los había comprado cuando él salió entre semana a comprar alimentos. El dolor en mis pies ya casi no lo siento por lo que ya es más fácil caminar para mí.

Al final me los pongo, pero hay un inconveniente, y es el hecho de que yo... no sé amarrar las agujetas, después de todo siempre estuve descalzo o usaba sandalias mientras estuve en ese lugar.

No tengo opciones.

—Yuuri estas tardando mucho y... —no termina de hablar y guarda silencio. Se queda en la entrada de la habitación mirándome como yo estoy sentado en la cama ya vestido y con los tenis puestos pero con las cuerdas sueltas _—_ ¿Sucedió algo?

—N-No... —miro a los tenis—Es solo que...

— ¿No son de tu talla? —cuestiona.

—No es eso —estoy avergonzado por pedirle más ayuda, solo me faltaba pedirle ayuda de ir al baño, pero claro eso si lo sé hacer—No sé... amarrar las agujetas —confieso en voz baja.

Algo tan simple, que no se hacer.

Suelta una leve risa y lo volteo a ver, se dirige hacia mí con una leve sonrisa.

—No debes sentirte mal por pedirme ayuda —habla tranquilamente para después arrodillarse frente a mí y comenzar a amarrar las cuerdas de mis tenis—La gente no lo sabe todo, siempre se necesita la ayuda de alguien.

—Pero, ¿y si la gente no quiere esa ayuda?, ¿qué sucede con esa gente? _—_ cuestiono.

—Terminan en soledad e infelicidad —responde en voz baja, mientras alza su dedo índice.

Y con esa respuesta ya no quiero seguir con la conversación.

Viktor toma mi mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Ya no siento ese dolor como si miles de agujas picaran las plantas de mis pies acompañadas de ese molesto ardor, solo un muy ligero malestar de una herida que aún no se cura del todo, pero no es algo mayor.

— ¿Ya no te duele? —inquiere saber Viktor.

—No, ya no duele —digo con una sonrisa e igual él sonríe.

* * *

Cuando salimos de la casa, un viento helado choca contra mi cara y siento como los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizan.

La parte trasera de la casa es realmente grande, todo se encuentra cubierto de nieve. En el lugar se halla un gran árbol que parece que sus hojas son de nieve y estas están caídas simulando una cascada.

Jalo de la mano de Viktor para acercarnos al árbol y así yo poder observarlo de cerca.

—Se le conoce como Sauce Llorón —explica Viktor al ver como admiro el árbol.

—Es precioso... —comento con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dice—Cuando compre esta casa, este árbol ya estaba, según el antiguo dueño también, al parecer nadie se atrevió a cortarlo y admito que yo tampoco me atrevo.

—Espero que jamás lo cortes —confieso, mientras veo como sus ramas ahora cubiertas de pequeños copos se balancean ligeramente.

—Creo que ahora tengo más motivos para no cortarlo —declara él.

Lo miro confundido.

— ¿Jugamos? —me pregunta a lo que yo asiento emocionado—Mira toma un poco de nieve entre tus manos y moldea para que tenga una forma circular —explica mientras se arrodilla en la nieve y comienza a formar una especie de... bola.

— ¿Así? —él levanta la vista para ver mi bola de nieve, la cual se la estampo en la cara y comienzo a correr por el patio, él comienza a reír.

— ¡Ven acá! —se levanta con una bola de nieve en las manos y yo corro huyendo de él.

— ¡Nunca lograrás darme! —digo riendo.

De pronto siento algo helado chocar contra mi nuca, él tiene buena puntería.

Rápido me arrodillo en la nieve y comienzo a hacer una bola de nieve, volteó para encararlo.

Lo veo haciendo la misma acción que yo y así comenzando una guerra de nieve, donde reímos y nos golpeamos, mientras que esquivamos los lanzamientos del otro.

Miro por un momento a la entrada de la casa. Hay un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, con algo de barba. Me observa.

Me detengo por completo, no obstante siento una bola de nieve estrellarse contra mi cara.

Viktor ríe, pero después mira en dirección a donde yo observo.

Su semblante cambia a uno serio con un toque de molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga Viktor al hombre que ya se halla entre nosotros—Más importante, ¿por qué entraste a la casa sin mi permiso?

—Vitya no te molestes conmigo... —habla con inocencia el otro.

—Christophe ¿qué necesitas? —vuelve a interrogar Viktor.

—Que grosero —dice indignado—Mira que no he sabido de ti por dos semanas ya que no has ido a la oficina, me tienes preocupado.

—Chris ahora estoy en un caso y como puedes ver estoy bien, así que ya puedes retirarte —espeta Viktor mientras toma mi mano.

—Oh ¿él es un caso? —pregunta ahora Christophe refiriéndose a mí.

—Si —contesta Viktor.

—Creo que es un caso perdido —habla con burla el hombre.

En este momento puedo ver como Viktor le dedica una mirada asesina.

—Si no sabes de qué trata, es mejor que calles —Viktor aprieta un poco mi mano.

Christophe le mira impresionado.

—V-Viktor... Mi mano —me quejo.

—Lo siento Yuuri —suaviza el agarre.

—Así que el nombre de tu caso se llama "Yuuri".

—Christophe entra a la casa, te mostraré de qué trata para que así cierres la boca —ingresamos a la casa, Viktor sigue sin soltar mi mano.

Miro a Christophe quien viene atrás de nosotros, él también me mira, pero no una mirada cualquiera, me mira con… desprecio. Lo sé porque así solían vernos algunos doctores. Como a un simple rebaño.

Al menos ellos tenían algo parecido a una razón, no entiendo porque él me ve de esa forma.

Yo no hice nada malo.

¿Verdad?

 **.[-o-o-].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Lo del nombre del árbol, según google-sempai decía que se le llama "Sauce llorón" ¿y yo quién soy para decir todo lo contrario? :v**

 **Creo que son todas las aclaraciones.**

 **Bueno los veo hasta el siguiente cap** 🌷 **.**


End file.
